The field of this invention relates to digital cameras and more specifically to a digital camera that allows a user to control the depth of field by setting multiple user interface (UI) markers.
Digital imaging devices typically have many automatic settings. For example, many digital cameras automatically set the focus, the aperture, and the exposure time. Some digital cameras allow the user to override or assist the automatic setting. For example, some digital cameras allow the user to set the area in the image that will be used by the camera to determine the focus. One way this is done is by centering the area in the viewfinder and pressing the shutter button halfway down. Once the camera has focused, the user re-frames the shot and presses the shutter button the rest of the way down. Other cameras allow the user to mark an object to be used as the focus area, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,585 xe2x80x9cImage sensing apparatus with settable focus detection areaxe2x80x9d which is hereby included by reference. Yet other cameras divide the viewfinder into regions or zones and allow the users to designate one or more zones as the area used to determine focus.
Some digital cameras also allow the user to set the aperture of the camera. This allows the user some control over the depth of field and works well when only one object is in the scene. When the user wishes to make sure two objects, that are different distances from the camera, are in focus at the same time, the user must try to set the focus point between the two objects and adjust the depth of field to include the two objects. Some cameras allow the user to focus on a first object, refocus on a second object, and the camera will adjust the focus between the two objects and adjust the depth of field to include the two objects (see the Canon EOS Rebel S camera). Unfortunately the user must remember which objects were selected.
Therefore there is a need for a digital imaging device that offers an easier way to adjust the depth of field in the image.
A digital imaging device that allows the user to mark multiple objects with UI markers is disclosed. The digital imaging device automatically adjusts the focus and aperture to include the marked objects in the depth of field of the digital imaging device.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.